


Drops Of Sun

by AshMagnet



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, Happy, How Do I Tag, M/M, Nature, Probably OOC?, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshMagnet/pseuds/AshMagnet
Summary: Just a beautiful sunny day by the lake
Relationships: Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto
Kudos: 37





	Drops Of Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you’re well :) this is my first work here so I hope it is good! If there is any spelling errors or anything then I apologize, anyway, have a cute one-shot i wrote yesterday ^^

Isogai gazed at the glimmering sapphire-blue lake in front of him, the pale light of the sun above him reflecting on the beautiful clear surface of the gentle water. Simple daydreams entered his mind now and then, like different channels of a TV changing once the watcher becomes tired of seeing the same program over and over again.

His thinking was interrupted when someone sat next to him by the edge of the lake, he looked up and smiled as he saw Maehara, his best friend since childhood ( and recently, his crush, ah, Isogai’s big, soft heart always full of love ^^ ) “Hey Maehara” He said as Maehara smiled and greeted him with joy replicating Isogai’s own, Isogai’s heart squeezed a little and a warm feeling overcame him for a few seconds.

They sat there and talked for a little bit, exchanging sweet stuff and funny jokes like friends do, but the warm fuzzy feeling surrounding Isogai’s heart kept on growing, enveloping him in a warmth much like the warmth that the bright sun was shining upon them from the vibrant blue sky.

Maehara smiled and looked at Isogai, his shiny amber eyes gazing into Isogai’s soft gold ones.  
“Hey Isogai, can I ask you something?” He questioned, tilting his head lightly and giving Isogai a very innocent look ( yeah, very innocent indeed he’s just tryna get the tea )  
“Sure, ask away” Isogai smiled, not knowing what he was in for  
“Have you ever had a crush?”   
“Wha—“ Isogai spluttered, why on earth was Maehara asking him this all of a sudden?  
“I uh... um... maybe?” He murmured, his round cheeks going at least 100 shades of very obvious pink.  
“Ooh! Can you tell me who it is?!” Maehara pleaded, getting up in Isogai’s face and looking up at him with bright puppy eyes.

‘He’s so close! Too close!’  
Isogai thought, panicking, his face going many more shades of pink, very much visible and crystal clear to see.

“Please!” Maehara cries dramatically.  
“N-no!” Isogai stuttered.  
“Aww....” Maehara said sadly.

“It’s not like I don’t want to tell you, I-I just don’t want the person I like to know or anything” Isogai claimed nervously,  
“I won’t tell them Isogai, I’m trustworthy!” Maehara promised.  
“Well..... I want them to know too though, I want to be closer to that person...”  
Isogai trailed off, his mind drifting away to all his previous daydreams about Maehara, his heart fluttered like a butterfly and he shivered as the warm feeling spread through his body, radiating from him as if he was the sun itself.

But Isogai didn’t know everything, he didn’t know that Maehara already knew who he was crushing on, and that his love was requited very much.  
Maehara loves him too

“But Isogai! I know who it is anyway!” Maehara smiled knowingly, teasing him a little.  
“What!? Y-you can’t!” Isogai blushed and his eyes widened.  
“I do! You like me Isogai!!” Maehara smiled and squished Isogai’s very soft and squishy cheeks between his hands, peering innocently at his handsome face.  
Isogai blushed and tried to look away but his eyes seemed to lock with Maehara’s vibrant amber eyes, their playful yet mischievous expression seemed to glow back at him like a single bright light in a pitch black room.

“I love you Yuuma!” Maehara declared happily, using his first name instead.  
“I.. I love you too Hiroto” Isogai tried to say as Maehara’s hands pressed softly against his flushed cheeks, squishing them again.

“Hiroto!”  
“Aw.. but your cheeks are so squishy! Squish squish!!”  
Isogai laughed and prodded Maehara’s cheeks with his gentle fingertips.  
“I think it’s time we went home, I’ll make us some lunch” Isogai announced, holding out a hand and helping Maehara up, Maehara intertwined their fingers, a skip in both of their steps as they walked home together, drops of luminescent sunlight beaming down on the two.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I hope they aren’t too Out Of Character :0   
> I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot I wrote  
> Stay Safe!


End file.
